


Danganronpa V3: Revision

by EveningSkies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Blackmail, Blood and Torture, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Is Gay, Execution, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kaede and Shuichi are WLW & MLM solidarity i'm ngl, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Kinda, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Murder, No Incest, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Some characters remember each other from before the game, Some do not, Some of the talents are a bit random but others are purposeful, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Time Travel, Torture, Trans Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Saihara Shuichi, but at the same time not really, i have everything planned out already and can i just say that yall will HATE me, monokuma isnt messing around this time, writing scenes where shuichi gets super nervous and stuttery causes my own anxiety to flare up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningSkies/pseuds/EveningSkies
Summary: After the trial crowd made their displeasure with the 53rd season of Danganronpa very clearly - the incest, someone getting executed for a crime they hadn't even committed, and the "it's not real!" ending that left the viewers wondering just what the hell they just witnessed, alongside many other common complaints - Team Danganronpa decides that it's time to start from scratch... sort of. A new mastermind, new talents, new motives... they changed everything. Yet despite their thorough plans, not everything goes the way they expect it to.(TL;DR - A rewrite of Danganronpa V3, but everyone's a lot more gay and have different talents. Bonus changes in backstories and even slight personality changes depending on a. if their backstory changed a lot and b. what their talent is)
Relationships: N/A for now
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Danganronpa V3: Revision

The warmth of the two trembling hands in her own keeps her grounded in reality as the trio steps forward together, ready to start life anew from the ashes of the fallen academy burning their throats and debris still hitting the ground. Himiko takes a moment to look at her friends and gauge their emotions. A fire burns in Shuichi's eyes and Maki allows a small smile to grace her lips, one with so many feelings that are usually repressed that Himiko can't stop herself from smiling, too. 

"Every day that passes from this moment on," Shuichi says abruptly, voice firmer and more confident than Himiko expects it to be, "we live for them."

"For Rantaro, for Kaede, for..." Shuichi chokes up then, and Himiko can see him squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to hold back his tears. The confidence has been replaced by grief. She, too, can feel her heart clenching painfully, yet she knows this isn't what any of their classmates would have wanted for them. She speaks without realizing it.

"For Ryoma, for Kirumi, for Angie, for Tenko, and even for Korekiyo..." Himiko's soft, meek voice trails off here and Maki takes the cue to continue.

"For Miu. For Gonta. For Kokichi. And... Kaito, too." The pain of losing the only person who Maki had let herself love was clear by the way her eyes well up with tears, yet somehow, she still smiles anyway with her hand resting on her chest. Like she was checking to see her heart was still beating, that the reality unfolding before them was still real.

"Don't forget Keebo," Shuichi adds, softly.

A silence falls over the group and Himiko is the first one to break it - she finds herself tightening the grasp she has on Shuichi's and Maki's hands and dragging them forward. Shuichi lets out a startled noise while Maki simply snorts out a soft laugh and allows Himiko to pull her along as they step out of the dome into their new beginning -

"We can do this!" exclaims Himiko as she finds herself channeling as much of Tenko's confidence and energy as she possibly could. She wants Angie to be proud of her. She wants Tenko to be proud of her. And she wants to finally be proud of herself.

She's finally ready to accept that she has worth.

When they step out of the dome...

The.

World.

Stops.

.

.

.

Error: Subject 2 has left their pod.

Error: Subject 13 has left their pod.

Simulation has temporarily shut down to preserve program structure. Simulation will restart when all pods are occupied or will power off entirely when an hour has passed.

Subject 13's pod is now re-occupied.

...30 minutes remaining...

...15 minutes remaining...

Subject 2's pod is now re-occupied.

.

.

Rebooting...

Erasing memories of all fifteen participants...

... Deceased subjects have had their memories reset to default settings......

...Living subjects will now have their memories reset...

......Subject 4 has had their memories reset...

......Subject 7 has had their memories reset...

ERROR CODE: *4!3;]2#!~

...Subject 11 was unable to have their memories reset.

Override error?

...

"Boss, this wasn't in the plan," someone says - their voice is rather high in pitch, most likely from nervousness rather than it being naturally high if the way their voice wobbles with uncertainty indicates anything. Their hands are clasping in front of them on their computer desk, head hanging so that their gaze falls to the ground as they fidget uncomfortably. "Wh - what do I do?"

"Continue with the simulation. This may not have been planned," a deep baritone resounds through the control room as the boss speaks, arms crossing firmly over his chest as he lets out a barking laugh. "But it will most certainly make the game more interesting. Don't you agree?"

"Ah..." the employee falters briefly here, but at the narrowing of their boss's eyes, they let out a soft squeak and nod rapidly. "Y - yes, this will definitely be di-different from the other games."

"Good," says the boss, and there's a degree of smugness in his voice when his employee begrudgingly agrees, like he was besting someone at their own game. "You know what to do now, don't you?"

"Yes sir," the employee manages to force out through their quiet sobs. There's a hint of deep, agonizing pain in the wavering voice, like they had seen or experienced too much suffering in their life time and hated they were contributing further to it but could not fight back. Shoulders hunching, they retreat back into themself with a soft wince.

"Get to it, then," barks the boss as he makes long strides to the office door and slamming it shut with a heavy clang. Cringing, the employee turns back to the computer and focuses on the task at hand.

"I'm so sorry," the employee whimpers, tears welling up in their eyes, before making their next move. "I wish I didn't have to do this, but... I have to keep them safe..."

Override error?

> Yes

No

....

Reboot complete. Simulation successfully restarted.

Opening simulation.prologue from flash drive  _ Dangan Ronpa V3: Revision _

...

..

.

The world starts again.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt think i'd be posting this before i finished it due to not wanting to be THAT author but here i am! *nervous sweating* uhhh yeah anyways i have like several scenes for this already written and/or planned out so it's just a matter of putting things together, writing a rough draft, and expanding on that.


End file.
